Séductions à rebours
by Lied
Summary: Vignettes sur Temari et Hinata. Je sais toujours pas d'où ça m'est venue... attention YURI
1. Saint Valentin

**Un couple yuri, 200 mots, la Saint Valentin... et moi et mes idées foireuses.**

oOo

**Ses Mains**

oOo

Cachée, Hinata l'observa rire, cheveux blond en pétard, plein de vie.  
Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments. Sa timidité, son manque de confiance étaient le boulet de sa vie amoureuse.  
Elle prit le chemin de la forêt, pour échapper à ses insécurités et faiblesses, aux battements traîtres de son coeur.  
Elle sentit brusquement une présence, avant d'être projetée et emprisonnée sur le sol.

_Idiote ! Piéger comme une débutante !_ Se tança-t-elle. _Imbécile !_

Un coup de vent coupa son vêtement, comme une lame, puis un deuxième, et un troisième, le réduisant en lambeaux.

_Kami-sama ! Je vais être violée !_

Hinata essaya de se débattre, de s'échapper, mais deux mains se posèrent sur sa peau nue. Elle reconnut le regard la contemplant et exhala de soulagement.

« Temari... »

Seul un sourire concupiscent et gourmand répondit.  
Elle ferma les paupières, comprennant subitement.  
Les mains féminines bougeaient sur son corps, bientôt rejointe d'une langue insidieuse et caressante. La jeune fille gémit, à sa grande honte, aux attentions de la blonde.  
Quand elle atteint l'orgasme, Temari s'approcha de son oreille.

« Bonne Saint Valentin Amour. » Murmura l'adolescente.

Avant de l'abandonner seule, marquée à jamais par leurs corps enlacés.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Franchement, c'est peut-être le couple le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais fait, vu que je ne sais toujours pas d'où c'est venu et pourquoi je l'ai écris... je vous assure, là, je sais pas.  
Juste que j'étais inspirée en drabble et BOUM, j'écris ça.

Lied qui se demande si elle avait pas mangé quelque chose d'étrange ce jour-là


	2. Le Jour Blanc

**Je rappelle les règles de mon propre défi :  
Un couple yuri, 200 mots, le Jour Blanc  
ou  
Un couple yuri, les mots 'chocolat', 'nuage', 'sincérité', le Jour Blanc**

**Couple**: Temari/Hinata (le retour...)  
**Disclamer**: Sigh... toujours pas à moi ! T.T  
**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée. J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en avoir, alors, je sais pas trop comment répondre, enfin bon, voilà quoi...  
_Ash..._ oui, je souffre de ce qu'on appelle le syndrôme à idées foireuses  
_Bee..._ c'est moi, sisi ! lol.  
_Sasuke Sarutobi..._ Il en existe en anglais pour Naruto, en français, je sais pas trop... j'avoue que je n'ai même pas fouiller. Faudra que j'y pense.  
_Adaska..._ Promis, j'essaierai de continuer à écrire. Pour la bétalecture, merci, c'est super gentille de te proposer, mais pour le moment, ça va, j'ai déjà une bande de correctrices sur le dos ! lol !  
Elles sont trèèèèèèèès gentilles et elles me font plein de remarques. Tout va bien donc ! Mias si tu es intéressée par le yuri, passe nous voir sur community. livejournal. com / shojoaddict / (enlève les espaces).  
_KeArrow... _Ah mais je proteste ! lol ! Naruto x Sakura Forever ! Pour moi, Hinata en fait...  
Ben c'est celle que j'ai du mal à mettre en couple normalement, peut-être de là que ça me vient l'idée du TxH. Allez savoir !  
Bref, tant mieux si je t'ai convaincue.

Bon, allez, v'là la lecture !

oOo

**Sa Proie**

oOo

Mot de l'auteure :

**Lied :** Cours Hinata, Cours !

oOo

Temari la regarde, yeux à demi-fermés. Elle se demande si elle pourrait recommencer son petit scénario de la forêt.  
Á cet instant, Hinata tourne la tête vers l'arbre et fronce les sourcils.  
Temari sent un sourire sur sa bouche s'étendre. Tiens, sa petite proie l'a sentie, finalement.  
Elle se laisse tomber sur l'herbe verte alors que sa compagne étouffe une exclamation.  
La ninja du Sable se contente de fixer son homologue de la Feuille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Pleurniche Hinata, rompant la première le silence.

Temari hausse les épaules, puis disparaît brusquement et se retrouve derrière elle, lui saisissant les poignets. Elle entend l'halètement outragée de sa prisonnière, et descend lentement sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, pour y murmurer sa réponse avec délectation.

« Prendre mon cadeau de Jour Blanc... »

Elle mordille le lobe doux, puis fouine dans l'encolure de la brunette.

« Il me semble que tu as une faveur à retourner... » Commente la blonde, taquine.

Il y a encore un halètement, effrayé cette fois, puis elle est nue au sol et Temari se jette voracement sur elle. Et ne repart qu'un fois qu'elle a entendu les pleurs d'extase de son péché mignon.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Sinon, je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps à updater la suite, mais j'ai eu des soucis professionnels qui m'ont tenu à l'écart du net pendant quelques mois.  
Bizz

Lied


End file.
